Peanut Butter Cups
by emzypemzy
Summary: Morgan's clearing out his old office and Hotch pays him a visit. Written for the Candy Land Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner.


**A/N:** So it took me almost until the deadline but here we go...

**Pairing:** Hotch/Morgan

**Candy Prompt:** Reese's Peanut Butter Cups

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

**Song:** So Much by Raghav ft. Bashy [song found for me by klcm...cheeeeears m'dear! =)3]

-x-x-x-x-

It was after hours and Morgan was shaking his way around his soon-to-be-former office with his iPod volume up loud in his ears as he packed up everything he had accumulated in that little room; from the nameplate to Garcia's "drawer of fun" all the way up to the stapler.

Safe in the knowledge that he was alone in the BAU for tonight as the rest of the team would be long gone by now he found himself singing the catchy tune that was blaring in his ears under his breath;

_She's like them Reese's peanut butter cups, _

_mmm that I love so much_

_I just can't get enough, _

_my baby, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

He laughs at the coincidence as he catches sight of the brightly coloured packaging of none other than the sweet he was just singing about sitting atop the filing cabinet. Trust Garcia to get him a "moving out" gift. He stopped suddenly, the rest of the song dying on his lips as he felt someone's presence behind him. He turned slowly to find Hotch standing in his doorway with an amused expression on his face.

Morgan quickly pulled the earphones out of his ears as he laughed somewhat nervously as he faced his boss. Thankfully for Morgan, Hotch merely smirked, deciding not to mention his colleague's somewhat out of tune singing voice.

"The cramped desk in the bullpen's going to be quite a change from this place." Hotch stated knowingly.

"Yeah." Morgan sighed, "but I'd much rather be back out there on the floor than in here having to deal with all the office politics...it's just not my scene, man. Much more yours and Rossi's." He said honestly.

"You did really well though, Morgan. Strauss was suitably impressed, and so was the team." He complimented before adding with a small chuckle; "Well, once you got on your own two feet and were acting like you again."

Morgan laughed; knowing Hotch's words were true, he'd known he'd gotten better once he'd relaxed a little bit into the position but that didn't necessarily mean he wanted to be in that position again, definitely not right now at least.

"I think I'll leave it up to you and Rossi all the same. We work better this way." He said with a shrug before he placed another few bits and bobs into his box.

Hotch nodded in agreement before turning to leave. He stopped mid step, turning back around to address Morgan once more.

"Thanks for taking it on when it was delegated to you, I know it didn't put you in the best position but it helped the team in the end. You did good, now hurry up and get that box full and back into the bull pen before Strauss has our asses for overstaying our welcome in Agent Reynold's new office."

"Yes, sir." Morgan said, somewhat jokingly. "I'll be done shortly; on you go, go pick up Jack."

"See you Monday." Hotch replied, turning to leave.

Upon turning he spotted a familiar orange packaging sat on top of the filing cabinet: Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. He couldn't help the small smile that curled his lips at the memories evoked from simply seeing the candy.

"You want one?" Morgan asked, noticing where Hotch had been looking. "Garcia left them for me as a 'moving out' gift." He said with a chuckle.

"I haven't had one of these in years." He replied, reaching for the packet Morgan was offering him. "Not since me and Haley first met. She was allergic to nuts so I had to stay away." He explained. "Jack loves them though; but that means I don't get one, all three are for him as he's a 'growing boy'."

Morgan laughed: "I bet you wish you hadn't said that to him when trying to make him finish his dinner now."

"Sometimes." He admitted lightly, leaning against Morgan's soon-to-be old desk and taking a bite of the delicious treat.

Morgan grabbed himself one of the remaining two in the packet and Hotch watched with amusement as he proceeded to almost eat the whole thing in one bite.

"It's not going to run away, Morgan." He said, cracking a smile. "You're almost as bad as Jack when he gets his hands on a treat."

"Hey, hey, I was the middle child in a house with all women by the time I was ten...in my house you ate it fast or it was gone before you could snap your fingers. Do the math, three peanut butter cups; three girls plus me. Safe to say I was usually outranked and always out numbered. If I didn't eat one of them fast then I wasn't getting one, old habits die hard I guess." Morgan defended his actions with a laugh before demolishing the last morsel of the treat.

"I bet your mom had her hands full with you three." He said, cringing at the thought of three hyper Morgan children running around. He found it hard enough trying to calm down Jack after he'd overdosed on candy never mind having three of them. He couldn't imagine how Morgan's mom had managed.

"Yeah, she did, but she joined in the fun; she wanted one of them just as much as we did. I think it's a Morgan family weakness."

"A Hotchner one too by the way things are going. Thanks for actually letting me have one," He joked. "See you Monday."

"See ya Monday." Morgan called after him before putting his earphones back in, turning the song back to the start and humming along to the tune as he tried to gather up the last of his things.

_She's like them Reese's peanut buttercups, mm that I love so much  
I just can't get enough, my baby, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Mm and she's soft to touch but sometimes she costs too much, but then she burn it up  
And I be like mmmm, ahhahh _

The last peanut butter cup was gone before the song could even get to the chorus and before the song could finish he was closing the lid on his box, taking one last look at what he had come to know as his office before dousing the light on the room and heading to the bullpen and back to where he belonged.

He laughed, grinning happily, when he found another packet of his favourite candy in the top drawer of his desk. He pulled them from the drawer and pocketed the packet, knowing full well that they would all be gone before morning rolled around.


End file.
